Lost Life
by Niri
Summary: Syaoran has just returned to Japan, and everything's fine in Sakura's life until a new classmate shows up and Sakura is forced to accept that there is more to life than she thought...including lost relations! On hold until someone destroys schools...jk
1. New Girl

Hey everyone (not that any1's reading this)!

i'm really new to this, so pleaz r&r!

thanx!

* * *

School had just ended, and Kinomoto Sakura, a thirteen year old teenager, was walking home, thinking about Li Syaoran, who had just returned from Hong Kong. That was probably why she didn't see the girl in front of her _before_ she ran into her, but it may have just been that she was a klutz. 

"Ouch!" Sakura exclaimed as she fell backwards. She looked up and saw a girl her age, with long, light brown hair and golden highlights. She was surprised at the sadness in the girl's blue eyes, so she asked her what was wrong.

The girl was surprised; apparently, she hadn't seen Sakura either. She blushed and ran off, much like Syaoran used to. _That was odd_, Sakura thought before shrugging and continuing on her way home.

The next day, Sakura had just sat down after a quick "Konichiwa" to her friends Dadouji Tomoyo and Syaoran when the teacher walked in. He stood at the front of the class and announced that there was a new student in their class.

"Class, this is Solaka Aquaniria-san, a transfer student from America. Please make her feel welcome. Let's see," he paused as he looked for an empty seat. "You can sit behind Dadouji, okay? Dadouji-san, raise your hand."

Sakura felt the breath catch in her throat as she saw the girl from yesterday come between the seats to sit behind Tomoyo. She saw a flash of surprise in Aquaniria's eyes, quickly replaced by the sad smile she had worn yesterday. Althoughthe teacherstarted talking about math, Sakura's thoughts the rest of the day were on the sad-eyed girl.

_Why is it_, she thought, _that she reminds me of Clow Reed?_ _She doesn't look like him or anything…wait! Syaoran always said he could feel that Mizuki-sensei had power, and I got that same feeling from this girl. Could she be-_ her thought were interrupted by the lunch bell. During the brief lunch, she told Tomoyo and Syaoran about Aquaniria. For the rest of the day, she thought about the girl, and caught her after school.

As the quartet (Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Aquaniria) walked to a nearby Sakura tree, they were all deep in thought.

"Why do you think so hard about me?" Aquaniria asked instantly.

Sakura was surprised. How did she know?

Aquaniria sighed. "Just like last time," she muttered to herself. "You wanted to talk to me?" she said pointedly.

Syaoran froze. He felt…something…that he hadn't felt for a long time on anyone except Sakura. It took him a while to realize that the girl had "The Power".

"Well?" the girl said. At that precise moment, Sakura fainted as she realized something that could not be. The girl caught her as she fell, instantly blushing. When Tomoyo took Sakura out of Aquaniria's hands, the girl ran off Syaoran-style. (Sorry Syaoran fans, but I couldn't help it!)

* * *

Well? Well? does anyone like it?

please r&r, or i may not go past chp. 2!


	2. Realizations

Sakura came to looking at a worried face-Tomoyo's. "She was…familiar, like Eriol and Clow," she said instantly.

Syaoran had a surprised look on his face as she sat up, and Tomoyo looked confused, because she had no idea whatsoever as to what they were talking about. Sakura sighed at the lost look on Tomoyo's face. "We should probably head home," she said. The others quickly agreed, but they did not talk as they walked back.

Sakura threw the door open as she arrived home. She saw Toya, her older brother, and proceeded to kick him, like always, before announcing, "I got a new kid in my class! And you won't guess what else!"

He looked at her, like 'yeah, so what' and she told him everything about what she had thought about the girl, including that she and Syaoran thought she had the power.

(AN: Toya knows about the Clow Cards and all, and so does Yukito (well, he had to!) and her dad might, I haven't decided yet.)

(AN: I hate dialogue, it's so confusing, but I will put it in sometimes when I can)

Toya looked thoughtful, and told her that she should tell Fujitaka Kinomoto, their father. Sakura did so, and he had a sad look on his face when she was done.

"She looked a lot like mom!" Sakura realized. "Is something wrong?" she asked her dad.

"Nothing. Just thinking," he replied, and Sakura looked totally convinced and ran up to her room. Fujitaka stared after her, remembering a time, thirteen years ago…

"Kero!" Sakura shouted as she blasted into her room. Kero darted out of the way, just barely avoiding a head-on collision with the door. Sakura threw her stuff on the bed, and proceeded to tell Kero exactly what she told her brother, no editing anything out.

Kero looked furious (He absolutely _HATED_ the 'brat' as he called Syaoran) then realized what else she had said.

"Like Clow, huh? Are you absolutely sure?" Kero was unwilling to accept another Clow reincarnation, because they had enough trouble with the last one (new people, read about Eriol) and he was still not sure if he was happy Eriol was gone or sad that he had lost his last connection to Clow. _Well, almost last…_, he thought, looking fondly at the Master of the Clow.

_Wait – if she felt like Clow Reed, and had the power, could it be… her?_

He was startled out of his reverie by a flying book on a crash course with…him!

"Oww!" the startled flying stuffed animal exclaimed. He rubbed the spot where it had hit, wishing Sakura were less accurate with the hard objects and more accurate with the pillows.

"Well? Are you gonna call Yue, or are you gonna sit here doing nothing?" Sakura exclaimed.

"I need to talk to Yue about this," Kero said. "This may be serious."

Sakura nodded, and ran to the kitchen to call Yukito.

Yukito came over for dinner, then went upstairs to talk to Kero. While they talked, Sakura washed the dishes and wished they wouldn't be so secretive.

_Meanwhile…_

Yue nodded at what Kero had just told him. "You were right to call me. This may be serious, especially if Sakura realizes the truth."

Kero was surprised at this. "What truth?" he asked, more sharply than he intended.

"Toya told me that Sakura had a sister, a long time ago, who disappeared and was assumed dead when they were only a year old. She still doesn't know, because Toya and her father don't want her to be sad."

Yue looked thoughtful, and Kero was surprised that Yue hadn't told Sakura himself. Kero realized that, while Sakura may not replace Clow, Yue still cared for her.

"Toya made me promise not to tell her, so she will not hear of this from me. I must ask you to promise me, Kero, that you will not tell her in the hopes of keeping her from being even sadder later."

Kero was surprised at the vehemence in Yue's voice, but promised all the same. He didn't want her to cry, either.


	3. A Haunting Past

Hey everyone!

yeah, I know I said that last bit was gonna be the last, but I have a small idea for the next bit and I …

ok, I give up. I really like this story so far, and I want to see if I can actually finish it or if I will hit a dead end.

Note: Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, and Aquaniria are all 14.

ok, so here's chp. 3!

The next day, Sakura woke up early. She wondered why she had been woken up, and was surprised to see Kero still asleep. She looked around the room and was about to go back to sleep when a hand covered her mouth.

"Don't say anything. If you so much as whimper, I will cut you throat. Got that?" a voice whispered in her ear. (AN: they're so violent, ne?)

Sakura nodded slowly, trying to recognize the voice. It was soft, almost like rain, and she felt herself relax against the other. The hand slowly left her mouth, and she heard a sound, like footsteps, and the light turned on. She turned around and got her second surprise that day.

Aquaniria looked around warily, as if trying to decide if the room was safe. She nodded, and turned back to Sakura. "Follow me, and keep quiet." She leapt out the window and onto the grass before looking back at Sakura. "Don't you dare use magic, Kinomoto-san."

Sakura was happy for a moment when she heard Aqua use her name, instead of 'baka' or any of the words Syaoran had used. She jumped out the window and landed neatly on her feet. Before she could move, Aqua had dashed across the street and ran toward Penguin Park. (AN: this is the right name, right? I'm not sure…) Sakura had no choice but to follow.

When they got there, Aqua led the way to the sakura grove. She looked around, and Sakura noticed how her eyes softened just a little bit.

Aqua's eyes hardened again, and she stared at Sakura. "Who are you?" she asked, a little rudely.

Sakura was surprised by her question. "I-I'm Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto."

"No, not your name. Who are you really? I felt your aura, so don't try to hide it." Sakura had been about to do just that, but stopped when she heard Aqua's words. "You are no ordinary mage, I think. Your aura is to large to be normal. So is that Li kid's."

"So, you have magic also, Solaka-san?" Sakura replied.

"Of course. My whole family does…did."

Sakura caught the past tense. "Did?" she prodded.

"They died, a long time ago." the other girl replied rudely. "Who gave you the right to have the same aura as my sister, baka?" her last words were shouted, obviously Aqua was angered.

"Wh-what do you mean, I have the same aura as your sister?" Sakura asked, startled again.

"You have a pink aura, the same size as my sisters, only fully released. The same magic, the same…" Aqua trailed off, staring at Sakura's eyes. "The same eyes, the same innocent, happy, warm look as my sister did before that damn car crash." Aqua's voice was little more than a whisper.

Sakura couldn't help it. She went up to Aqua, put her arm around her shoulders, and said, "I'm sorry, Solaka-chan, if this causes you pain. I know what it feels like to lose someone close to you. My mom died when I was three, and I bet your family is up there with her, in that beautiful place above the clouds. At least, that's what my oniichan says."

Aqua started crying. Not a lot, but a little bit. They stood there for a long time: the auburn-haired angel comforting the brown-haired child.

Aqua stopped crying, eventually. She looked at Sakura with slightly wet eyes and said, "Thanx, ….Sakura-chan." she said it slowly, as if unused to the word.

Sakura just smiled. "I'm sure your sister is in that beautiful place, happy because your happy, Aquaniria-chan."

"Aqua-chan. The rest is just my nickname from my old home."

"Can I call you Niria-chan?"

Niria nodded. They sat together and watched the sun rise.

The next day (well, that day) at school, Niria sat with Sakura and her friends at lunch. She rarely spoke, and only smiled once or twice, but those rare moments seemed to brighten the whole day.

_She seems a lot like a more withdrawn Sakura,_ Tomoyo thought. _Just one of her smiles brightens everyone else's! Her voice sounds similar to Sakura's, too…_

Many people noticed the overnight change in the 'cold American baka', as many had called her yesterday.

When school got out, Sakura invited the trio over to her house. Tomoyo had to go right home, but Syaoran and Niria were able to come.

As they walked, Sakura chatted with Syaoran…ok, Sakura talked and Syaoran sometimes commented about the days spent catching the Clow Cards and changing them into Sakura Cards. At first Syaoran was worried about talking about magic in front of Niria, but she called a small ball of blue-green magic up in front of her and he relented.

(AN: she compacted a small part of her aura and made it visible, so Sakura's would be pink and Syaoran's would be green. Tomoyo's would be pinkish-white, because she's sorta affected by Sakura and Syaoran! This may save her later, who knows… Oh ya, this next part is pointless but I love staring contests!)

They arrived at Sakura's house to find that Toya was about to leave with Yukito. Toya stared at Syaoran, and announced "I'm not leaving you here with the Chinese gaki, Sakura."

She sighed and said "Oniichan, Niria's going to be here to, so stop fighting with Syaoran. Besides, he's my friend and he has a name."

"Kaiju, I am gonna kill that gaki someday, got it?"

"SAKURA NO KAIJU!"

(AN: the next scene is total destruction from the ear-splitting yell, so I'll skip it.)

They (Sakura and Yuki) finally got Toya to leave, and Sakura led the others inside. "Sorry Syao-kun, Toya was supposed to have already left."

Syaoran shrugged. He enjoyed the staring contests with Toya, but was as yet unwilling to admit it.

They chatted (ok, Niria didn't say much) about school. Syaoran went home, and Niria showed Sakura how to do the math homework while they made and ate chocolate chip cookies, which didn't burn (haha).

When the sun was close to setting, Sakura asked Niria if she needed to go home.

Niria looked down, with a lost, sad smile on her face. "I don't have a home to go to."

Sakura was shocked. "Then where did you stay last night?"

"I hid in the tree outside your window and fell asleep until I woke you up."

Sakura looked thoughtful, then decided. "Niria-chan, you can stay here tonight! My dad's staying in England for a few months, and oniichan won't mind!"

Niria looked hopeful for a moment, then her face fell. "I…I can't stay here. I would bring danger to you and your family."

"I can handle it! Besides, you're my friend, and friends help each other."

"But tonight is the full moon! Sakura-chan, if I stay in your house, a darkness worse than anything you can imagine will harm you! I'll…I'll find somewhere else to stay."

"Niria-chan, you're staying here tonight whether you like it or not. And that's final!" Sakura demanded.

Niria looked at the girl she had become so close to last night. The girl she must protect. "Sakura-chan, you are like a sister to me. I will never forgive myself if you are harmed. I'll sleep in the park, and see you tomorrow.

"Niria-chan, you're like a sister to me, too. I didn't want to do this, but…" Sakura used her magic to lock the doors. "You're like the sister I never had, which is why I'm not gonna let you face this on your own. You are sleeping here, and you are gonna keep sleeping here until you find a home."

"Sakura-chan…" Niria said weakly. She knew she couldn't fight fate. Her dream yesterday had frightened her… _Sakura-chan, you are a true sister, and friend. I hope my curse will not harm you._

They finished the chores and everything else, ate dinner, and went up to Sakura's room. They chatted about trivial things, and went to bed. One dreamed of a curse, breaking free, and the other dreamed of a lost aura, finding it's home.

good? bad? so-so? R&R, plz!


	4. An Ending, and a New Beginning

_The dream had always been there, a haunting memory. Recently, it had reappeared, ready to wreak havoc on the defenseless Earth. Ready to put out the light, and let darkness reign._

_An angel, cursed since birth, forced to fight her first friend._

_A wolf, all alone, finding his mate._

_A voice, solo yet pure, carrying another._

_A pure soul, guarding the earth, leading the lost one._

_This verse was one of many that haunted her dream. The angel…the wolf…the voice…the soul…the four who were, who would come again when the time was right. Closest of friends, confused by lying shadows, shining through the dark._

_They were cursed and blessed, never knowing their fate._

_None knew who would win, who would lose, who would die, who would shine._

_Each played a part, creating a chance for life…or death._

Niria woke with a start as her dream came back, full force. She looked at the peaceful face of Sakura, her first friend. It was already 11:59. 11:59 P.M.

_NO! I WILL NOT HARM HER! I WON'T GIVE IN!_ For the first time in her life, she fought the spirit that tried to take over her body. She moved to the window sill, hoping to let Sakura sleep. Little did she know that her friend was wide awake, watching the fight between angel and mortal. The full moon's light shone on her, at exactly 12:00. Midnight.

_Souls shall rise_

_to banish the dark._

_This shall pass_

_when light's most dark._

_I know that angel…_ Sakura gasped. The angel looked like Niria. They were one and the same, yet… There was a darkness forming around Niria. The light of the angel washed it out, and the girl collapsed into the heavenly being's arms. "The darkness is growing…I should not have left her for so long." The being became a ball of blue-green magic (_Niria's magic, _Sakura thought.) and was absorbed into Niria's body.

The darkness was fully gone by now, and Sakura got up and put Niria in her bed. _That angel looked like the girl from my dream…maybe…the dream was real!_ Sakura had been dreaming of the angel who had saved her from a car crash when she was only a year old.

The next morning, neither of them spoke of the night's events. They got ready for school, and, while walking there, Niria spoke.

"That angel. You know her." she didn't ask, merely commented.

"Yeah. She saved me from a car crash when I was only a year old."

"…" Niria looked thoughtful.

School passed in a blur, and no one was paying much attention. It was the day before summer break, after all.

After school, Niria and Sakura led Tomoyo and Syaoran to the sakura grove by Penguin Park.

They all had a picnic, and talked until the sun was setting. Sakura and Niria looked at each other, then nodded in silent agreement. They stood up in unison, and Tomoyo was confused.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Nowhere. We wanted to show you something." –S

Niria moved so that the sun rose at her back. She was surrounded by an aura of light. It shone blue-green, even to non-magical people.

"We worked on this last night, and finally got it right. Tomoyo-chan, watch this!" –S

Tomoyo walked over to Sakura, gasping when she realized she saw Niria's aura, not the sunlight.

"B-but I c-can't…" she stuttered. "How can I see her aura? I'm not magical!"

Niria smiled, a true smile. "You are close friends with Sakura and Li, ne? Magic affects friends." she said in her quiet, rainy voice. She held her hand out to Tomoyo, who took it.

"We decided that Niria should take you up, because I'm still learning how to control my magic. Go ahead!" –S

"Shut your eyes, Tomoyo-chan, and look inside yourself." Niria spoke quieter than usual, leading Tomoyo through to her heart. "See that pinkish-purple flame? Good. Reach out to it, slowly, slowly… Hold a small string, and lead it out to your hands…"

A pinkish-purple glowing strand of magic appeared in Tomoyo's hands, leading to her heart. Her eyes fluttered open, and she gasped.

Syaoran merely watched, but he felt proud of Sakura. She had finally realized her true power: awakening others.

"Now," Niria continued in her quiet voice. "lead the strand, let it fill your hands, let it lift you up, on an angel's wings…" she unconsciously was quoting poetry. "Open your hands, Tomoyo, and turn around…"

Tomoyo gasped. There, on her back, were two lavender wings, slowly beating the air around her.

Sakura used the Fly card and led Tomoyo into the air, and Niria soon followed on her blue-green angel's wings, casting a quick spell to let green wings form on Syaoran.

They danced in the air: three angels, and a stern guardian. Syaoran couldn't help but laugh as Sakura and Niria led Tomoyo though the air.

They had fun, flying until the sun had long since set. They went their separate ways, and went home.

All summer long, they flew from noon to sunset. There was plenty of good luck from all the magic.

(AN: of the four friends, on a scale of 1 to 20, their magic levels were: Sakura-20+ ; Syaoran-18 ; Tomoyo-5 and rising, very slowly ; Niria-unknown, above 20)

In the middle of the summer, the four friends flew to a place Niria had told them of. It was by a river, near the ocean. They told their parents (except Niria) they were staying with someone else for a week.

There were thousands of trees surrounding a clearing, with an old alter in the middle. The alter was made of blue-green-silver-pink metal-like stone, with a clear stone in the center.

"This place is full of magic!" Sakura exclaimed.

"This is where…" Niria began, before trailing off.

Sakura looked at her understandingly. "They're here, aren't they?" she said quietly.

Niria nodded. She realized now why the place had never truly been dead. Only one soul was here: her mom.

She led Sakura to the center of the clearing, leaving the other two at the edge. They weren't able to enter.

"Sakura, there's something I have to tell you. But first, you need to meet someone." She turned to the alter, and the stone became blue-green with her magic. "Lady of Flowers, answer my call! Soul of Flowers, your daughter needs you! I summon thee, come! Nadeshiko!"

A tall white form appeared above the stone, shifting into the shape of a woman. The form drifted between Niria and Sakura and solidified into the soul of Nadeshiko Amamiya, mother of Sakura and Toya, wife of Fujitaka.

"Mom…" Sakura whispered.

"Sakura, my cherry blossom," the soul of Nadeshiko said. "I only have a short time here, so listen. There is a verse you must make true, for a darkness is coming. The Sakura Cards will not be enough. Trust your heart, and it will never lie to you. You are not alone, this time. Three others will stand with you, an invincible diamond to protect the world. Sakura, my cherry blossom…I am sorry to have left you so early. I wish I could hold you now, and know you were safe…I will continue watching you, my daughter. My Sakura…" her voice trailed off as tears fell down her face. Her had reached out, cupping Sakura's tear-stained cheek. "Trust your heart. It will not fail you. I will always be with you, in your heart, cheering you on. Farewell, my daughter…"

"Mom…I love you…" Sakura whispered to the form.

Nadeshiko smiled. "I love you too, flower of my heart." She turned to Niria. "Daughter of the Skies, it is good to see my daughter will not be alone for this fight."

"Shir'nait. Gohena'lona-shir. Shola, konai. We will not lose."

(Translation to come!)

"Thank you, Aquaniria Solaka, last of the angel's tears. Because of you, we have hope." The form whispered farewell to everyone, then dissipated.

Sakura was crying. "Thank you, Niria." she whispered. She dried her tears, then said "What were you telling her?"

Niria looked thoughtful. Suddenly determined, she said "I told her 'Your daughters stand together. We are not as lost as we once were, Mother of Flowers. Do not weep, for she has triumphed over the dark.' That leads me to my next, um… bit of news."

She suddenly looked nervous. Sakura was confused.

Until she heard what Niria had to say. Niria told her story for all to hear.

"About thirteen years ago, a perfect family was in their car, driving home after a Christmas vacation. There were three children: Toya, the eldest, was nine. His younger sisters were twins. Their names were Sakura, cherry blossom, and…" her voice trailed off.

"Aquaniria." Sakura said.

"Yes. They were only a year old, and were almost total opposites. Sakura was happy, open, cheering others up with her free smile. Aquaniria was quiet, closed, with the same smile that shone only rarely. They had perfect lives, until the crash. Another car had been speeding away from the cops, and slammed into their car. Aquaniria, the elder of the twins by only a second, transformed into the angel that was her alter form and grabbed her twin. They escaped the crash, along with their elder brother. Their father was fine, but their mom…"

"She was hurt badly, and only lived for another two years." Sakura continued.

"The elder of the two twins never knew this. She placed her sister in the arms of her brother, and disappeared from her family's life. She was presumed dead, and it was this, more than any injury, that caused her mother's decline. She never saw her family again, and soon believed that they had all died in the crash. That is, she did until she moved from America, where she had escaped to, back to Japan, the land of her birth. She moved to Tomoeda, where she was born, and met a girl named Sakura.

"This girl was exactly what she had remembered her was like: pink aura, emerald eyes, warm, open smile…and the hidden grace of an angel, the grace that hinted at her true heritage. The girl was her twin sister, who she had thought dead for so long. She just wouldn't admit it, even to herself. She had been guided back to her birthplace by a verse, one that had haunted her dreams.

_An angel, cursed since birth, forced to fight her first friend._

_A wolf, all alone, finding his love._

_A voice, solo yet pure, released through another._

_A pure soul, guarding the earth, leading the lost one._

"She was reluctant to accept her part in the verse. So, when her dream left her, she forgot about it. Until she opened up to the one soul that had always listened to her. Her sister. The dream returned, but it wasn't so haunting. The verse is now complete."

Tomoyo and Syaoran heard every one of Sakura and Niria's words. They walked to their friends, who were no longer shielded from them. Tomoyo didn't realize that it was a true story, that the sisters were truly Sakura and Niria. Syaoran, however, understood completely.

"So," he said. "The angel and soul of the poem have found each other. But what of the wolf, and the voice?"

"The angel has fought her first friend: her sister. I denied the bonds of blood, and so denied my friend, Sakura. The wolf loves the cherry blossom, and no longer stands alone." Syaoran did not blush like he used to, but instead hugged Sakura from behind. She leaned back against him. Niria smiled at this. _So, the wolf truly did choose the cherry blossom._ She continued, saying "The voice was released with another's friendship. Tomoyo has always had the potential, but by befriending Sakura in fourth grade, she began her journey to unlocking it."

"But what of the pure soul?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura answered this time. "I have guarded the earth, by catching the Cards. Niria was lost, and I led her home."

"So, then, there will be no fight?" Tomoyo asked, a little disappointed.

"Tomoyo, you don't mean…" Sakura trailed off in despair.

"Of course I made more outfits! How could I not?"

Niria was totally lost for a moment, before realizing what the others were talking about. _So, the voice is not cold. She loves the cherry blossom, like everyone else._

Sakura and Tomoyo continued talking for a long while. The quartet stayed at the river by the sea for the rest of the week, then returned home.

Once home, Sakura reintroduced Niria to her dad and brother. "Oniichan, dad, this is Niria, my sister."

Fujitaka and Toya smiled at the silent girl next to Sakura. They had already accepted her as part of their family when she had spent the night with Sakura.

Syaoran spent more and more time at Sakura's house, and Niria, who was badly influenced by Tomoyo (or maybe not), often found reasons to leave them alone. Toya eventually stopped calling Syaoran 'that Chinese gaki', instead using 'that Li kid', and finally just 'Li'.

Tomoyo often found reasons to dress Sakura up, and eventually Niria to. They could often be seen in similar outfits: Sakura in pinks and pale greens, Niria in blues and greens. She never gave up on trying to get Sakura and Syaoran to go out, but was more subtle, often using Niria's plans.

As for Niria, she continued living with her sister. She often could be found in the hospital, healing those close to death and easing the passing of those who had no chance for survival. She taught Sakura how to use her magic without the cards, and the cards, dressed in Tomoyo Originals, would come with them to help out around the community.

Word spread of an angel who could heal everything, and the cards each became welcome in Tomoeda. Often, they would use small amounts of magic to finish a hard job, but no one was ever surprised.

Many would say that this is the best possible ending.

I say it is the best possible beginning.

The beginning of a new life.


	5. Another Card?

Hey everyone!

I decided i couldn't leave the story unfinished like that, so there's going to be two or three more chapters untill i can end the story like i want to. A few things change, but not much. Mostly just the chance of a missed Clow Card, like the title says.

OK, no more talking! On with the show!

* * *

About two years after that day at the river, Sakura and Syaoran were talking in the sakura grove by Penguin Park. Tomoyo was working on her latest costume, and Niria had a "previous engagement", as she had said. They had been talking about trivial matters, until Sakura blurted out the thing that had been bothering her for about a year. 

"Syaoran-kun, is there something about Niria-chan's aura that seems, well…familiar?"

"Yeah, her aura is similar to yours, but not as open and friendly."

"That's not quite what I meant. It feels like the auras of the Clow Cards, back when I was sill catching them. Well, more like the auras of the Sakura Cards, but…"

"No, you're right. Her aura is similar to those of the Cards. Why, does that surprise you? It shouldn't, because she was probably affected when you were catching and changing the Cards."

"I know, but…maybe I didn't catch all of the cards. I may have missed some."

"No, because if you had, Yue wouldn't have issued the Final Trial."

_But what if he didn't know about another card_ she wanted to ask, but she changed the subject. They continued talking about other things, then said goodbye and went home.

When Niria came home, Sakura focused on how her aura felt. _It still feels like one of the cards, but Syaoran-kun said…_

"Something wrong, Kaiju?" Niria loved using their elder brother's nickname for Sakura, and never missed a chance to use it.

Surprisingly, Sakura just shook her head and walked up to her room, still thinking.

She thought about telling Kero, but he was still trying to finish the latest Final Fantasy game, so she abandoned the idea. Her dad called her to dinner, so she forced the thought from her mind and tried to concentrate on something else.

Later that night, Sakura was thinking about her conversation with Syaoran. She was so focused on her thoughts that she didn't notice Niria creeping up behind her.

"HOE!" she screamed when Niria leapt on her from behind. "Jeez, Niri-chan, don't do that to me!"

(AN: She always uses this now, because when Niria uses magic or talks to spirits, she uses an ancient language (see river incident). 'Niri', in this language, means 'angel', 'Niria' means 'guardian angel', 'Aquaniria' means 'guider of lost souls', and 'Sakuni' means 'pure soul' or 'small angel'. In a way, Niri is Sakura's guardian angel.)

"Sorry Sakuni-chan. What's wrong?"

Sakura couldn't help it. "Is there something that you didn't tell me?"

Niri looked confused. "Something that I didn't tell you about what?"

"About what happened when you were…'lost'."

Niri looked thoughtfully at Sakura. _She's more perceptive than I thought. I thought she wouldn't notice for a long time yet._ "There is nothing I didn't tell you that you need to know right now." Seeing Sakura's downcast face, she added "Sorry, Sakuni-chan, but I'm not ready to remember everything yet. Some things are best left unsaid."

Sakura looked more cheerful at this. "Niri-chan, will you talk to me when you are ready?" For some reason, this seemed really important to her.

Niri grinned. "Sure, Sakuni-chan. Kaiju!" She ran away, avoiding Sakura's foot.

_Sakura ran down a dark hallway. At the end, she could see a bright, blue-green light, guiding her, guarding her. In the center of the light was a beautiful girl, with blue-green eyes, a tall, lithe figure, and straight, light brown hair that reached her ankles. It twirled as she moved. In her right hand was a mirror, and her left held a long staff, with a pale blue teardrop sitting on a winged aquamarine at the top. The wings curled up to touch the tear, just like Sakura's special staff when she had defeated Eriol. Her aura seemed to know who Sakura truly was, in her heart. It penetrated her defenses, and saw the truth. Sakura had never felt as pure as she now felt around this girl. She had a sudden thought:_ she looks just like…

Sakura woke up to a cold hand on her forehead. "Are you alright, Sakuni?" Niri's worried voice drifted through her haze. She felt strong arms lifting her up, a green aura surrounding her. _Syaoran…_her clouded mind thought. A blue-green aura, just like the one from her dream, spread through her, removing the fever from her body. _Niri…that girl…she looked like Niri!_

She drifted back into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.

She woke up again to find a sleepy green aura sitting by her bed. "Syaoran?" she whispered, trying not to wake him up.

"Sakura! You're awake!" Syaoran was awake in an instant. "How do you feel?"

"She should be asking you that, little wolf," a rainy voice said from the doorway.

"Niri-chan, what happened? I had this dream…" Sakura remembered the dream clearly, as if she were reliving it.

"You slipped and hit your head when you were chasing me around the house. Oniichan and dad weren't here, so I called Syaoran, and he carried you up here. The baka hasn't gotten any decent sleep since then." She said this with a friendly glare at Syaoran, who looked worriedly at Sakura. "Sakuni-chan, you said you had a dream. What was it about?"

"Well…" Sakura told them the whole dream, including how she thought the girl looked like Niri.

Niri looked thoughtfully at Sakura. "I may have less time than I thought…" she muttered.

"Hoe?" said Sakura, although she had heard what Niri said perfectly.

"Nothing, just talking to myself. Now tell the small wolf that you're okay, so he'll go home and get some sleep for once."

"Hey, I'm fine. I'm not sleepy…" Syaoran's words fell off as he fell asleep.

"Baka." –N

"Syaoran-kun's not a baka, Niri-chan! He helped me catch and change the cards, you know!" –S

"Yeah, I know. But he's still not thinking, or else he would have gotten some sleep already. He knows he can't help you if he's half dead." –N

"Well…" –S

"I'll take him to the guest bedroom. Eat the soup I made you, and get some more rest. You are absolutely not going to school if you're sick. And I'll have to stay home and watch you."

"Niri-chan, you have to go-"

"I'm not going if you're sick. If I'm not watching you, you'll go off and do something stupid with the wolf."

"He's got a name, you know. You're acting just like Oniichan! Why can't you ever-"

Niri cut her off again. "We talked while you were asleep. I've always called people by nicknames, probably because I had to hide my own name for so long. He said it was okay if I called him different names, until I find the one that best suits him. Now, you need some rest, Sakuni-chan." Niri walked to her bedside and used her magic to put her to sleep.

_Come on, Sakuni-chan, figure it out! Just ask, and I'll answer! I have to. I'm not what I used to be. I'm not locked up like Clow made me. Just ask, and you won't have to worry!_

* * *

Hey everyone! Plz push that little purple button down there!

out of the...five, six, i don't know!...chapters that i've posted, i've only gotten two reviews, for the second chapter!

i'm serious this time. if i don't get more than twenty reviews, total minus those first two, i'm gonna stop posting chapters for this story. i feel like no one's reading, so review even if you don't say anything but 'hi!', plz!

-the writer who never knows, never sees, never hears, and is always forgotten.


	6. Sealed Away

_-_sniffles- i luv this chappie...

oh! hey all, i had to finish this story...two chappies left (this and the next) cause i'm rushing to finish it, so...-shrugs-

_

* * *

_

_As Sakura drifted in the black void of sleep, odd images flashed by, some familiar, some new. _

_One in particular reappeared over and over, no matter how many times Sakura passed by it… _

_Sakura ran down a dark hallway. At the end, she could see a bright, blue-green light, guiding her, guarding her. In the center of the light was a beautiful girl, with blue-green eyes, a tall, lithe figure, and straight, light brown hair that reached her ankles. It twirled as she moved. In her right hand was a mirror, and her left held a long staff, with a pale blue teardrop sitting on a winged aquamarine at the top. The wings curled up to touch the tear, just like Sakura's special staff when she had defeated Eriol. Her aura seemed to know who Sakura truly was, in her heart. It penetrated her defenses, and saw the truth. Sakura had never felt as pure as she now felt around this girl. She had a sudden thought:__ she looks just like…_

_No matter how many times this scene replayed in Sakura's mind, she never was able to see it end. She knew what she had been about to think: she looks just like Niri…but she was unable to see past that. _

_Even as the drifting girl thought this, a new image flashed by, pulling Sakura in. In this new 'memory', a familiar girl stood next to a roaring fireplace, a familiar man seated next to her. _

_"Clow-sama," the girl said, turning her blue-green eyes to the seated man. "Why am I here?" _

_Clow Reed smiled comfortingly at the girl, replying, "You are here." _

_A small frown flashed across the girl's face at his lacking answer, until he continued. _

_"You are here, because you cling to life, despite all that turns it dark. You see the light, no matter how many seas away it is, and long to be near it again. That is why you are here." _

_The girl nodded, as if she had heard this before. Her long, light brown hair was loose, swirling around her ankles, but for the small braid in front of her left ear. For a while, it was silent, the crackling fire the only noise, but she soon broke it. _

_"I am going to leave," she said softly, confidently. _

_Clow Reed smiled. "As you should. It is time for you to return to the normal flow of time." He waved his hand, and the girl closed her eyes, vanishing in her own blue-green glow. Once she was gone, Clow Reed turned to where Sakura watched, invisible. _

_"I see she has returned safely, has she not?" he asked, smiling, as he walked over and kneeled before Sakura. _

_"Y-You can see me?" she asked, startled. _

_"Of course, Sakura-chan," Clow smiled. "As can she. But, I believe it is time for you to return to the normal flow of time, as well," he placed a hand on her forehead. _

_As everything faded, she heard him say, "Good luck…"

* * *

_

Sakura sat up with a start, startling the occupants of the room.

"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo cheered, grabbing Sakura's hand. "You're awake!"

"It would appear so," Niri commented, smiling faintly. "Either that, or she has begun to sleep open-eyed."

Behind Niri, Syaoran smiled, relieved. Seeing the three, Sakura remembered her meeting with Clow. Frowning, she thought for a moment, then asked softly, "Niri-chan, can I talk to you…alone?"

Niri frowned, but Syaoran nodded, and he and Tomoyo left. "What is it, Sakuni?" she asked.

For a moment, Sakura hesitated, the blurted out, "When you were in America – you weren't really there, were you? You were with Clow-san."

Surprisingly, a small smile spread across Niri's face. "That is so," she nodded. "You saw it?"

Sakura nodded. "Then…" she bit her lip, remembering the talk she had had with Syaoran. "Are…you a Sakura Card?" she asked swiftly.

Niri nodded, completely serious. "I am."

"Then why did I pass the Final Judgment?" Sakura didn't understand. "Yue wouldn't have issued it if I hadn't caught all the Clow Cards…"

A soft wind surrounded Niri for a moment, as she returned to her 'Card' form. In one hand, she held the teardrop staff, in the other, a mirror. "I am a Sakura Card," she said simply, her voice lighter, softer. "Not a Clow Card, though I was created by Clow-sama."

Sakura gulped, closing her eyes. "Do…I have to seal you away?" she asked quietly. "I…don't want to lose my sister…" another thought struck her, and she look up quickly. "If you're my sister, how are you a card?!"

'Niri' smiled softly. "You will have to seal me away, yes," she replied. "That night, thirteen years ago, I lost consciousness a few miles away from the car. Clow-sama rescued me…or, his form in this time did. I would have died, had Clow-sama not turned me into a card – the original Clow-sama, not…Eriol-sama. I was removed from the flow of time, and lived with the Clow-sama of many years ago, waiting for the right time as you caught the cards."

"So…" Sakura looked down. "I have to seal you, don't I."

It was at this sentence – or a little before – that Syaoran swung the door open, Tomoyo right behind him. "I felt…" Syaoran trailed off as he saw Niri – or rather, the card she was.

"Wh-what?!" his eyes widened.

"Hello, Xiao-Lang Li," she said softly. "And to you, Daidouji Tomoyo."

"Niri is a Sakura Card," Sakura said softly.

"Really?" Tomoyo's eyes sparkled, not quite understanding the situation. "How cool!"

"No it's not," Sakura looked up, looking like she was going to cry. "I have to seal her away, and…I don't want to lose my sister," she whispered.

Niri stepped forward, the silver anklets on her ankles chiming softly. She set a hand on Sakura's, smiling. "Everything will be all right," she said softly. Sakura looked at her, and smiled, sniffing.

"I guess," Sakura admitted. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, standing up. She grabbed her key, summoning her staff.

Swinging her staff up, she took a deep breath, meeting Niri's eyes one last time. Oddly relaxed by what she saw there, she brought it down, forever sealing away her sister.

* * *

-sniffs- so sad...but, i'll be done soon with the next chappie, so short wait!! 


	7. Epilogue

-grinning from ear to ear- with this, Lost Life ends...but, i'm kinda glad - IT'S THE FIRST STORY I'VE FINISHED THAT'S NOT A ONE-SHOT!!! -cheers-

* * *

It had been a few weeks since Sakura had sealed away Niri. All had returned to normal – it had taken a while to fully explain where Niri had gone to Fujitaka and Toya, but they had understood eventually. Summer break had ended, and they had all started school again. Everything was back to normal…

Almost.

* * *

"Bye, Otousan, Oniichan!" Sakura called, rollerblading away from her house on her way to school. As she passed by a familiar lamppost, she sighed. _That's where I first ran into Niri-chan…_ she thought. 

Not long after, she passed by Penguin Park, catching a glimpse of the clearing where Niri had 'confronted' her about how alike Sakura had been to Niri's sister. _And where she opened up to me,_ Sakura remembered, half happy, half sad.

Moments later, the place they'd had that picnic. _Niri-chan showed Tomoyo how to fly,_ Sakura laughed. _We spent so much time in the air, totally carefree…_

A poster floated by, advertising a resort. _Just after I had to seal Niri-chan, they began to build a resort, not far from where I saw Okaasan,_ Sakura thought sadly. _But they never found the alter clearing, thankfully._

As Sakura skated by all these familiar places, memories of Niri and the short time they'd had to get to know each other built up. Slowly, tears began to run down Sakura's face, blinding her. With a shuddering breath, she wiped them away, but they refused to stop.

Giving up, Sakura ignored them, concentrating on trying to get to school. She was blinder than she thought, however, and ran into someone.

As she fell backwards, Sakura's tears slowed. Wiping them away again, Sakura quickly stood up, bowing to the person before her. "I'm sorry!" she said. "I wasn't watching where I was going…" She held out a hand to her person before her, and gasped.

"What?" the girl asked rudely, slapping away Sakura's hand. "Baka," the girl muttered, and walked on.

Sakura shook her head. _No, of course that wasn't Niri-chan…but…_ Sakura continued to skate. _I almost wish it had been…_

* * *

School was now over, and Sakura was slowly skating home, with Tomoyo and Syaoran beside her. 

"Are you okay?" Syaoran asked worriedly. "You look really down."

"I'm fine," Sakura smiled. "Just…" she sighed. "I kept being reminded of Niri this morning…"

"You mean me?" a very familiar voice said from behind them, and Sakura span around.

There stood Niri, her long hair pulling into a braid, her blue-green eyes sparkling. She wore a black tank top and baggy black cargo pants, covered by a black trench coat. Behind her, sticking out through slits in the trench coat, were two magnificent wings, ash silver in color.

"Niri-chan!" Tomoyo exclaimed, smiling happily.

Syaoran waved. "It's been a while."

Sakura, however, remained motionless. Her eyes widened, then over flowed with tears as she ran forward. "You big baka," she hugged her sister. "You scared me."

"Gomen ne, Sakuni-chan," Niri laughed, hugging her sister back. "Clow-sama wanted to speak to me about something."

"You didn't even leave the card behind!" Sakura shouted, sobbing and smiling.

"Sorry," Niri repeated. "But Clow-sama needed to do something, and he needed it for that." She held out a Sakura Card, face down.

Sakura frowned, wondering why Niri was being so mysterious. Slowly, she took the card, and turned it over. Her smile widened, and she began to laugh.

There, on the card, was a figure that looked like Niri.

And beneath that, in fancy lettering, read four words: two, a signature, and two…

_The Truth_.

* * *

-grins- hehe, i had to end it like that...

and now, to reply to all the reviewers:

shaaarona - hehe, glad you liked the story line! thanx for reviewing!!

xbabygirl21x - heyheyz back to you -grins-. is this update good enough? sorry it took so long - it's almost been a year! and i think your questions have been answered by now...-smiles-

zareefahh - hey! glad you like the story (even if i think it's kinda written with babytalk - my writing style's really changed since then...)

iceblu - glad you like it -grins- and i've continued and finished it...haha, sorry about all those threats -sweatdrp-

Sunfrost - haha, glad you like it! you didn't expect it? then i've succeeded - the mark of a good writer (in some cases) is when they can surprise their audience! -grins-

Danielle - you really think that? thanx!! -grins- though it's taken me a while to say this, what you told me really helped. it's true - a lot of writers (including myself, for a time) who write online get into the habit of writing for the reviewers and readers, and not for themselves. you telling me that really snapped everything into perspective - which is kinda why i vanished for a while. i've been writing for the readers, and not myself, for so long, that i'd forgotten who i was when writing - and for that, i really thank you. seriously! thanks for the offer (about editing) - i only just now had the chance to go over my reviews again, but if you catch anything that you think should be changed, tell me! i love feedback - even if i don't agree with it -grins-


End file.
